Fight for You
by TwilightandRobsten
Summary: Luke and Peyton had their whole lives planned. They were forced to give it all up. Can they make their way back to each other?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I've started another fanfic since I've recently become very obsessed with One Tree Hill. This is my first One Tree Hill fanfic so I hope you guys like it. I have a few chapters already written so I'll try to update once a week. Thanks to my beta Amanda for watching OTH with me and editin this story for me. All characters belong to Mark Schwan.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The music began and the bride began to walk down the aisle. The groom waited at the end for her with a smile plastered on his face. It wasn't the smile that he was used to wearing; it wasn't his real smile. The woman in white shared the same plastic smile as she walked. They had said that they loved each other hundreds of times but she knew he didn't mean it. His heart would always belong to another. That other was sitting in the third row, four people in. She was biting her lip as she watched her true love watching the bride. Surrounding the other one was the groom's family, all of whom were watching with less than enthused faces. They all assumed it would be her. For years, the groom had been in love with the other one. In fact, he still was. Everyone knew it. Everyone could tell. Well, everyone, that is, except for him. He watched the bride walking down the aisle and didn't look away. He was tricking himself into thinking that she was the one. But even he couldn't lie to himself completely.

His eyes wanted to search; to flicker away from the girl in the white, to hunt for the other one. The one that he knew was there. The one he'd been trying to avoid since she arrived back in town even though it was impossible. The one who kept coming back.

The one that loved him.

The one whose heart was breaking as she watched the girl in white walk towards the groom.

The girl in the third row, four people in.

His girl.

His Peyton.

* * *

**I know this sounds very season five-y but I promise it isn't. This is the only thing that is season five-y. Read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Thanks to Amanda for betaing. All characters belong to Mark Schwan**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The knock sounded at the door and she smiled at herself in the mirror. She could see over her shoulder in the mirror and she saw Lucas peeking through the windows next to the door. She laughed and ran to open the door.

"Hello pretty girl," he said to her and her smile showed how much she loved when he called her that. He handed her the flowers he'd been holding behind his back.

"Hello pretty boy," Peyton answered. Lucas smirked as she grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket and pulled him inside. He kicked the door closed as she pulled him in and she smiled before pressing him against the door so that she could kiss him.

"Thank you for coming," she said against his lips. He smiled and returned her kisses. He started to kiss down her neck and she laughed. "Alright, Romeo, let's go upstairs."

"You look beautiful by the way,"

"Well thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." They started climbing the stairs and Peyton looked back at her boy. Lucas and Peyton had met in their freshman year of high school and after avoiding their true feelings for a few years, they ended up together during their junior year. Peyton walked into her room and went straight to her closet to pick out some music to play before replacing last weeks' flowers with the new ones.

"You still use this stupid thing?" Lucas asked, fooling around with her webcam.

"Yeah, it helped me to find my brother, Luke. You never know who else could be out there looking for me."

And there was someone else out there.

And as he watched the curly blonde haired cutie, he was smiling to himself.

_I'm here._

_I'll be there soon._

* * *

**Read and Review please :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Thanks to Amanda for Betaing. All characters belong to Mark Schwan**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

He'd been watching her for a while now. He liked watching her. It had become sort of a hobby for him. She was beautiful and interesting and smart. The only thing he didn't like about her was that boy she was always with. He always threw something in front of her webcam and blocked the view. The boy looked at his computer screen and smiled, seeing his girl sitting in her chair, doing her homework. Her foot was tapping to the beat of whatever she was listening to at the moment.

Then the other boy showed up and she lit up like a Christmas tree. He bet that she would smile even brighter when she met him. The other boy walked across the room so that he was standing behind the girl's chair and then he lowered himself down so that he was eye-level with her. He pressed his lips to hers softly and said something to make her laugh.

The watchful one moved his mouse to the IM button and started up a new chat. He'd done this before when the other one was with his girl and it always made her focus on the computer and not her boy.

_**Derek183:**_** yyou are veryy prettyy**

He watched as she pulled away from the boy in order to lean closer to her screen and read his message. He smiled as he saw her typing. Then, the boy called her name and drew her attention elsewhere. He said something that made her smile mischievously. Then, he pulled his shirt off of his body and threw it over the webcam.

The watchful one gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands together. But, before he could get too worked up, he took a deep breath.

_At least I have these._ He thought.

Then, out of his desk drawer, he pulled some 3x3 sheets.

Pictures.

Of his girl.

His Peyton.

* * *

**Read and Review please :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to my beta Amanda! Enjoy :)**

**All characters belong to Mark Schwan**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Stay over. Don't leave me again," she whimpered, holding him closer to her, so that he couldn't leave her bed. He smiled down at her and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving. Don't worry," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

"I'm serious, Lucas. You better come back."

"I will. Give me five minutes," he entered the bathroom and she heard the door close and lock behind him. She laughed a little bit and shook her head.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she called after him.

"I'll take whatever you're having." He replied from behind the door. "By the way, I love you!"

"Yeah, I kinda like you, too." Peyton responded. She walked to the door and then descended the stairs. As soon as she'd entered the kitchen, she felt something was off. She looked around, concerned.

_You're okay,_ she told herself. _Lucas is right upstairs. He'll be down in one second_. Sometimes being alone in the big house was scary.

She thought she could feel eyes on her as she opened the fridge door. She ducked in to reach for the cheese so that she could make grilled cheese. It wasn't until she had the cheese in her hand that she knew someone was there. And that someone wasn't her boy.

She slowly moved out of the fridge and opened her mouth to yell.

Upstairs, her boy heard a crash and a bang. And then silence.

"Peyton?" he yelled, throwing the door open.

He ran downstairs.

But she was gone.

The fridge was open; the cheese was on the ground.

But she was gone.

And he didn't know where she was.

* * *

**Read and Review :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**One more for the road :) Thanks to my beta Amanda and all the characters belong to Mark Schwan.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The silver Toyota drove through the streets of Tree Hill slowly. If you were an outsider looking in, you'd see a young man in his early twenties driving while bopping his head to whatever music was on. What you wouldn't see was the blonde haired, green eyed teenager in the trunk.

She had blood dripping from the spot on her head where the young man had hit her with the frying pan she was going to use to make grilled cheese. Her hands were tied behind her back with a thick rope. Her feet were tied as well. She had a cloth in her mouth, gagging her.

The blonde haired girl was barely conscious.

The young attacker was calm.

He drove slow, not drawing attention to himself. The last thing he needed was to get pulled over and questioned by the cops:

"_Excuse me, sir? Why do you have a young girl tied up in your trunk?"_

"_Oh, that... she's just the girl I'm in love with and the only way I could get her to come with me was to take her against her will because she has a boyfriend and would never choose me by her own free will."_

"_Okay that makes sense. Carry on."_

Yeah right.

The girl struggled against the ropes in the hot, dark trunk. But it was no use. The young man had been a boy scout and those knots were tight. Nobody could break through them.

Especially not a young girl.

Who just wanted her boy.

Her Lucas.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"And how do you know something happened to her? Maybe she just went to the store." The cop said as Lucas cried and ran his hands through his hair. He was frustrated and he was missing his girl.

"No, I'm telling you. There was a crash and there's blood on the floor! Something happened to her! Someone took her."

"But you were in the bathroom so you don't know this for sure. Am I right?"

"Listen, buddy," Luke said, wanted to grab the officer but knowing it wouldn't help anything. "I know my girlfriend and she wouldn't just leave. Not without telling me."

Lucas begged the police to believe him and they began searching the house, trying to find some sort of evidence. Luke followed them inside the house. He needed to be upstairs. That was the last place that she was safe. In her room. With him. He walked up to her room and broke down as soon as he entered. After a few moments, an officer came up and told Lucas that he had to leave. Peyton's house was now a crime scene. As he left, he pocketed his favorite picture of his girl. He didn't know how long it would take them to find her and he wanted to have a picture of her.

Meanwhile, Peyton was being unloaded from the watchful one's car. She didn't know where she was but when she opened her eyes, she was terrified. On the walls were thousands of pictures of her. Pictures of her eating, sleeping, doing homework, driving to school. There were so many pictures it made her sick.

She tried to see who was holding her but she couldn't see anything. Her vision was beginning to blur again.

"Sleep baby," her attacker whispered before setting her down.

And as she lay on her stomach on the floor, the only thing she could see was her boy.

A picture of him.

Her Lucas.

And she quickly shoved it into her jacket before she drifted off again.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"_Lucas!" he heard his girl calling. He ran to the window and looked outside and saw Peyton standing in his front yard. "Come out here."_

_Luke pulled on his shoes and ran to the door, running outside so that he could see his girl. As soon as he stepped outside, however, she was gone. _

"_Peyton?"_

"_I'm right here, Lucas. Come find me," she taunted. He laughed and started to chase the sound of her voice. _

"_Peyton, come out now."_

"_Honey!" her voice rang out again, this time in terror. "Lucas!"_

_His heart picked up as he searched for her with more earnest. He continued to call her name and she called back until, suddenly, she stopped responding. He kept running around trying to look. But that was when it hit him. She was gone. She wouldn't come back._

Lucas sat up in his bed, sweating.

He rolled over to pick up his phone to check on his girl.

Until he remembered.

She was gone.

It had been a week and she was still gone.

And he was still scared.

Scared that she wouldn't come back.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

His name was Ian. The watchful one. That's what Peyton had learned in the past week. His name was Ian and he'd been watching her on her webcam for the past year. She'd tried to ask him how he found her but he wouldn't answer. She tried to ask him how he got all of the pictures of her but he wouldn't answer. She tried to ask why he'd taken her and that was the only question he would answer.

"I love you, Peyton. I took you so that you had an excuse to leave Lucas. I know you love me more than him. Now, we can be together."

After her first day with Ian, she'd stopped crying. He didn't deserve her tears. After the second day, she'd already started planning her escape. She figured the easiest way to earn her freedom would be to listen to him. If she made him happy, he'd trust her and she would be able to work her way to freedom. At least that's what she figured.

"When do I get to go outside?" she asked, batting her lashes. "I miss the fresh air."

"Nice try, Peyton." Ian said, laughing cruelly. "You don't get to go outside."

"Well then what am I supposed to do? Sit here, chained up forever?"

"Well, we can do other things," he said, looking at her body. She shuddered at the thought of him touching her.

"I think I'm tired." She said, rolling over to face the wall.

Once she was confident Ian could no longer see her, she pulled out the photo.

The photo of Lucas.

_I'm coming back, Luke._

She promised herself.

_We'll be together again._

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
